The invention relates to a carton produced for packaging a plurality of articles, for example bottles. More particularly the invention relates to a carton of the top gripping type which attaches to the tops of the articles thereby securing the articles in an array.
It is known to provide top gripping cartons which comprise so called sunburst apertures having a series of circumferencially arranged tabs which enable the bottle top to pass through the apertures which tabs engage on the underside of a bottle top or on the flange of a bottle neck to prevent the removal of the bottle from the aperture. A problem arises when such sunburst type apertures are used for bottles, in particular the location in which the tab engages the underside of the bottle top is high up on the bottle neck. This creates a carton that is unstable. Further, the tabs are weakened by the unstable nature of the bottles within the carton so reducing its effectiveness.
A further problem is that a top gripping carton needs to be of sufficient strength to support the bottle. A rigid structure would address this problem but produces its own difficulties. In particular, a top panel and/or base panel does not provide requisite rigidity and sufficient strength to support the bottle.
Known cartons of this type are disclosed in EP0541334 A1. This patent specification discloses keel construction suitable for retaining and/or separating articles. However, the keels are somewhat complex to set up from a collapsed form in the carton blank. Several different embodiments of keels are shown and described however, each keel acts to separate two articles in adjacent rows is formed from at least two separate tabs which are struck from the base of the carton which panels are required to be interlocked for example at a co- operating tab and aperture in order to form an erected keel. In some embodiments the base of the carton is formed from two overlapping base panels which are also required to be interlocked and accordingly the formation of the carton and keel structure is fairly complex.
The invention seeks to avoid or at least mitigate these and other problems of the prior art. Positional support is provided to maintain top and base panels in a spaced arrangement while additional strength is provided by multi layering the panels. Therefore the board can be reduced in thickness without reducing the strength needed to hold the bottle.